Circus Game
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: The sugoi adventures of Cosimia-chan! Please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chibi:** **Minasan, kon'nichiwa! I am Chibi Minxy and I have a new story! Gomen'nasai to the people-san who didn't want this story to come true but Mom-chan and Dad-kun said I could do what I want and Minxy-chan will get grounded if she deletes my story! Anyways, arigatō to Minxy-chan for doing the spelling checks on my story and my author notes! You're kinda sugoi! And Billy Hatcher is the love of my life so you're sugoi too! J-Pop is sugoi desu!**

My name is Cosimia Michiko Bachiko Kokorosuki Kaneko and I have wavy blonde floor length hair and large emerald green eyes. I also have porcelain skin with pink blushes on my cheeks. I'm not related to Meta Knight-san or Kirby-kun but I wish I was because they are really sugoi! I am part Demon Beast, part Nova and part Humanoid just like my mom. Since I am a four year old, I go to a little kindergarten in Dreamland known as Rainbow Stars Kindergarten. I'm a noble girl which means I wear expensive designer clothing from around the universe. For example, today I was wearing a pastel pink choli, a pastel blue lehenga, a pastel green dupatta and pastel pink sandals. I walking around the playground. It was a beautiful sunny day which made me happy because I loved the sun shine. The reason why I was walking around alone was because I am a loner and I have no friends at all.

"Hi!" a voice shouted. I turned around. It was my best friend, Fay Starstein.

"Dō shita no, Fay-chan?" I asked. I usually don't talk to people in Japanese but I could with Fay because she understands a good amount.

"Nothing much," she replied. Suddenly, the school bell rang and we had to go to class.

 **Chibi: Is my story sugoi? Please let me know, okay?**


	2. A big surpirse

**Chibi: Kon'nichiwa, watashi no fansu! Beh, I've finally upload the second chapter! But there's one problem... I WILL NOT UPLOAD CHAPTER 3 UNTIL I GET AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! So if you want this to continue, YOU BETTER REVIEW IT, OKAY?**

I was in class sitting next to Fay. I found the lesson to be pretty boring so I looked at Fay. She had beautiful blue hair with three ojou ringlets and the largest was tied into a ponytail, she had nice porcelain skin, her pink/fuchsia eyes that were shaped like her father's and she wore a purple cheongsam with a frilly skirt and a pair Mary Janes with a beautiful floral pattern. Fay was so beautiful and I really liked her but she's a girl and I'm not a lesbian! (Ha! You gay sickos will never get the gay kids you wanted!) And everyone found me even more beautiful anyways but I'm not that pretty at all.

It was lunch time and I was now eating my favorites; sushi, pocky, mochi, ramen and bubble tea. After I ate, I took out my iPod and earphones and I started to listen to the Official Japanese Version of Caramelldansen. It was one of my favorite songs of all time and I was listening to it ever since I was in my mommy's belly. Just then, I started to think about Fay's father, Meta Knight. I wished that he was my dad instead of Eiji because he was way more hot and handsome! Or better yet, I wish that I was his wife! Or I wish I was Kirby's wife! I mean, Kirby's only four years older than me anyways and he his cute but his father is so hot! Just then, Mrs. Belltrix came up to me, "Cosimia," she said, "I need you to come with me; I have something for you to do."

So I followed her. She led me into the teachers' room. Fay was there and she was doing work on some paper. Mrs. Belltrix handed me the some papers too, "Now, I want you to do the work on the paper and do not ask Fay for help; you must do it on your own." And with that, the teacher left. The work on the paper was very easy and I finished it quickly. Fay finished her's as well but she refused to show me the paper. After a while, the teacher returned, took our papers and allowed us to leave.

The next day, I wore a pastel pink sailor fuku with white knee socks and black Mary Janes. My parents came with me since the teachers wanted to talk to them. On my way into the school, I saw Fay and her parents. This made me mad because I didn't like that Meta Knight was married to Sectonia! Anyways, her parents were also called in to have a talk with the teachers as well. As soon as I went into class, went over to Fay to talk to her, "Hey, why were our parents called in?" I asked.

"I don't know," Fay said as she looked up from her book, "but I think it might have something to do with the extra schoolwork we had to do yesterday."

Just then, Mrs. Belltrix called us into the office. My parents looked really happy and so did Fay's, "Girls," Mrs. Belltrix announced happily, "I am honored to say that you'll be skipping to elementary school!" I was so surprised..


End file.
